


Heaven on Earth

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe should have upturned itself, thunder and lightning should have heralded his return. Meteor showers and sun storms should have announced that one of the most powerful celestial beings had once more graced Earth with his divine presence. </p><p>There is, however, a vast discrepancy between what <i>should</i> have been and what <i>is</i>, Gabriel thinks. His current situation distinctly lacks the fanfare and the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S8
> 
> For ghoulbriel who wanted me to "write Sabriel that's either the fluffiest fluff or angsty smut for when Gabe comes back ". This is the fluffy version.

**Heaven on Earth**

The universe should have upturned itself, thunder and lightning should have heralded his return. Meteor showers and sun storms should have announced that one of the most powerful celestial beings had once more graced Earth with his divine presence.

There is a vast discrepancy between what _should_ have been and what _is_. The current situation distinctly lacks the fanfare and the fireworks.

Only Gabriel can't be bothered to feel especially disappointed. This is more pleasant than surfing the celestial wavelengths as a blob of energy. He missed Earth. With closed eyes he cherishes the feeling of warm morning sun on his face. The heat and light make little dots dance upon his closed eyelids. There is a strange grounded feeling in his gut, something deep and heavy. Gabriel knows why already, even without thinking about it. He can't be bothered to be bothered. He has surely lost his grace, but he is too comfortable to panic. He's content, lying in the sun, a warm comforter over his naked body, a heavy, possessive arm slung across his waist.

Gabriel blinks. The sun is blinding as he opens his eyes. "Oh." Without moving he squints and tries to see who his bedfellow is. Not the first time he's woken up in a bed with some guy. Or girl. Or both.

But he hadn't been human then. Or whatever the fuck he is right now. Gabriel decides to proceed with care. Usually humans don't take too kindly to wake up with an unknown guy in their bed, no matter how hot. It's not so much a problem for a demi-god-archangel-trickster, but it _could_ turn out to be potentially problematic for a fallen angel stuck in a human vessel.

Gabriel is, however, spared the worry and the discrete sneaking out of bed. 

"Mm, Gabe," the human next to him sighs, tightening his hold. "Such a nice dream." The human groans, yawns and lies down with a content purr. "Don't wanna get up. Let me sleep, Dean."

A pleased smirk spreads across Gabriel's mouth. So the universe hasn't stopped working entirely. Except for his missing grace, the situation is very much to Gabriel's liking. The younger Winchester? Alive and without any apparent attachment to Lucy? Perfect. Oh, Father, it's perfect. Gabriel turns slowly. He wants to make sure that the older Winchester isn't here to ruin his fun. At a first glance Gabriel considers whether he's been thrown into an alternate reality. The room is nice, but strangely outdated. The radio next to the comfy bed is something out of the fifties. A newspaper on the bedside table informs him otherwise. 2013. He's been gone for three years. One bed. No Dean. Gabriel can work with that. He lies down again, resting on one elbow, watching Sam Winchester sleep. Gabriel could do that for some time; the boy is handsome and his mouth is soft, curling upwards in a smile. Gabriel smiles, too, as Sam murmurs his name again. 

So Sam is dreaming about him? 

Well, that's fair, because Gabriel has thought about Sam many times. Dreaming? Not really, until today he's never had any use for sleep. Unless interesting fantasies count as dreams. "You never realized, did you? That I'm in love with you," Gabriel murmurs, stroking a lock of Sam's hair. Gabriel doesn't think so. Sam has been too busy getting Lucifer off his scent, or Sam wouldn't be here, Lucifer-free, sound asleep. The Winchesters are like cats, nine lives, righting reflexes, always surviving what fate throws at them. Oh, and they have soft fur. Gabriel slides his fingers through Sam's hair, all silk and warmth. He can't stop himself from sighing happily.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel knows he can't continue touching Sam. Gabriel is a big fan of consent when it comes to his lover-to-be. If Gabriel is to stay human, he'll be damned if he isn't allowed to enjoy it. If he wants Sam to comply he certainly shouldn't do anything inappropriate without having Sam on the same page. Gabriel predicts that he's is not going to human for long if he tries. Unless being a dead human counts.

Anyway, it'll no fun if Sam doesn't want it. Gabriel takes a deep breath. "Sammy," he says quietly. "Wake up."

Sam stirs, pulling Gabriel closer. "Need you, Gabe," Sam groans, maybe in the middle of yet another very interesting dream. At least one part of his body is interested, Gabriel notices, not entirely dissatisfied with the discovery. Sam smells slightly of fresh sweat and sleep. Gabriel loves it. He leans in, as if to memorize the smell.

"I'm here, baby," Gabriel whispers, his lips close to Sam's ear. "Somebody threw me into your bed. I think the universe thinks I belong here."

Sam just sighs and snuggles up, his mouth on Gabriel's neck. Okay, so it's time to make a slight retreat. Again, this is a Winchester, and Gabriel does not want to find himself at the wrong end of a grumpy hunter with a gun. "Sam, wake up." Gabriel puts a hand on Sam's cheek, stroking it. "Come on, kiddo. Time to face the music."

The universe must be having a slow day. Or perhaps the entire thing is bored. Not even the Winchesters do things the way they're used to.

Sam simply opens his eyes, stretches languidly and looks at Gabriel from under morning-heavy eyelids. The look is tired, but inquisitive. There's no hostility. Surprising. "Am I Dreaming, or are you really here?" Sam's huge hand under (yes, under, _please_ ) the comforter contracts, fingers digging into Gabriel's hip. Gabriel gasps as Sam's hand moves a bit down, fingertips resting on the arch of his ass. "You feel real."

"I think I am." Gabriel doesn't dare move. "Lucifer isn't here, is he? Been out of the loop."

"Nope," Sam says, still not reaching for his gun or any available sharp object. It's promising. "You human now?"

"Yeah. Now you can beat the crap out of me, can't do anything about it. Well, if you'll lend me a box I can stand on, I'll try kicking you in the balls if that makes you feel better." Gabriel deducts that he might not be the only fallen angel since Sam doesn't seem truly surprised. Sam's hand move a bit further and Gabriel can't stop himself from humming appreciatively.

"So you're basically nothing but a cheeky little shit with too much confidence and no basket to carry it in?" Sam smiles. 

Unfortunately that seems like a very precise assessment. "Erm," Gabriel says, feeling a bit nervous. "About that box..."

"Shut up," Sam says, uncharacteristically impolite. "For three years I thought you were dead. I don't want to to listen to you talk right now. Use your mouth for something sensible."

As Sam's demand sinks in, Gabriel senses this bubbling, golden feeling that has nothing to do with heavenly grace. "Shutting up," he agrees. Yes, he can do that. Oh, he can do that. Without another word, Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam's neck and kisses him, pouring all his need into the meeting of lips and tongues. 

The bed is warm and soft. Outside, the sun is shining warmly. There are still no thunderstorms or angelic fanfares in this small heaven on earth, but when Gabriel finally takes what he wants more than anything in the entire universe, Sam's content moans are the perfect heralds of Gabriel's rebirth and fall.


End file.
